Hiro's Perfect Gift
by Ember1406
Summary: Hey, my first fanfic. ever! It's about Hiro trying to find the perfect gift for Kisa. Full summary inside. rated to be safe.


Hey! I'm new to Fan Fic. and this is my first story!! Kisa is my favorite so I thought I'd write a story about her so enjoy!! P.S respond to me and tell me what you think!!

Hiro's Perfect gift

"Time to decorate the tree!" Momiji yelled to everyone in Shigure's house hold.

"I'll get the ornaments!" Thoru called.

"I'll get the star!" Yuki said.

"I'll just sit here." Hiro huffed as he sat on a chair.

"Uh, Hiro you don't wanna help?" Kisa asked in her sweet little voice.

"Yes! Of course I do!" Hiro yelled as he jumped off the chair. Just as he did Thoru came in the room.

"I'll take these" Hiro grabbed the Christmas ornaments from Thoru, when he did a red ball slipped off the boxes and fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

"Ahh!" Everyone yelled as it hit the floor.

Shigure ran to Thoru and grabbed her hands."Ohh Thoru! Are you OK did that mean Christmas ball hit you at all?"

"N-No I'm fine" Thoru shivered. Then Kyo came up behind Shigure and smacked him over his head.

"Why don't you leave her alone ya pervert" Kyo sneered

"WAA! Thoru Kyo hit me really hard! Will you kiss it?" Shigure cried. Just before Thoru had time to answer Yuki said,

"Why don't we start decorating the tree?" After 2 hours of decorating the tree, making cookies, and setting up the Christmas decorations around the house, the job was done.

"Hiro, I'm getting you something for Christmas." Kisa said.

"Really? what is it?" Hiro asked

"You'll have to wait till Christmas!" Kisa giggled

"Well, I'm getting something for you too" Hiro blurted out

"Really?" Kisa blushed "I can't wait to see it!" The truth was, Hiro didn't have anything for Kisa, yet.

After everyone left Shigure's house Hiro walked to Ayame's shop. When he opened the door a bell rang.

"HELLO!! WELCOME TO MY SHOP!! OH! HI HIRO!!!" Ayame yelled

"Hey, um, I have a problem...I need to get something for Kisa for Christmas, but I don't know what." Hiro said.

"Hmm...I got it!" Ayame pulled Hiro close to him and whispered something into his ear.

"EWW! Ayame! No way! That's gross!" Hiro yelled

"OH fine then how about this" Ayame walked over to a closet and pulled out a dress. "TA-DA! What do you think? My newest creation, and it just happens to be in Kisa's size" Ayame winked

The dress was the ugliest dress Hiro had ever seen, it was lime-green with too much frizz and lace, and the skirt was the size of a Mini skirt. "Ayame, there is no way I'm giving that to Kisa." Hiro said as he turned and headed out the door.

"But, its Kisa's size." Ayame sniffed.

"Hello? Any one here?" Hiro called as he entered the Shigure house hold (again).

"Yes their is someone here" Shigure called from his room

"Shigure, I need to get something for Kisa for Christmas, do you have any suggestions?" Hiro asked

"Well, how about one of Ayame's dresses? I hear that a lot of people, mostly guys, are buying dresses their for the holiday" Shigure smiled

"No." Hiro said.

"Kyo, do you have any idea what I should get Kisa for Christmas?" Hiro asked

"I don't know leave me the !#$ alone." Kyo called from the roof

"I might have a suggestion"

Hiro spun around to see Yuki standing behind him. "How long have you been standing their?"

"Not very long, but you should get Kisa some flowers" Yuki smiled

"But they will die, I want her to have something forever" Hiro stomped away

"Hey Hatori, what should I get Kisa for Christmas?" Hiro asked. He was at Hatori's place but Hatori was barley paying attention.

"Kyo I told you the fungus on your toe will wear off in about three days...no don't stick it in Kagura's face, that causes more trouble for me." Hatori said on his cell phone. "Hiro I don't know so many people are sick and I'm busy. Here, give this to her." Hatori flung a card at Hiro

"A free check-up. How about no" Hiro left.

"Kagura, I need to ask you something" Hiro was talking on the phone "What should I get Kisa for Christmas?"

"OH! A kitty! A little orange kitty! Like Kyo! Kyo Kyo Kyo Kyo Kyo Kyo Kyo!" Kagura sang

"UH, is their no one who can help me?" Hiro shouted to the roof

"I can help!" said a voice on the other end of the receiver

"Who is this?" Hiro asked

"Momiji, you should get her chocolates! She'd love that!" Momiji called

"You mean you would like that" Hiro said

"Well, yeah, but everyone likes candy!" Momiji said. Hiro slammed the phone down

"Hey Hiro" Rin and Haru said together

"Hey guys, how's your ankle Rin?" Hiro asked

"Fine, I should have paid more attention to where I was walking, then I wouldn't have slipped on the ice, and I wouldn't have to be in this stupid hospital" Rin argued

"I was hoping that you would have an idea for what I should get Kisa for Christmas" Hiro asked them

"Don't ask me, I don't give gifts." Rin yawned

"I don't know either, um, oh how about a magical room cleaning fairy! Their very helpful!" Haru said.

"Um, OK, I'll look into that" Hiro said as he left the room, he couldn't bear to tell Haru that fairy's aren't real.

"Hey Ritsu, do you know what I should get Kisa for Christmas?" Hiro said on the phone again,

"Um...um...I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW!! I'M SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I DON'T KNOW! WAAAAA! I'M SORRY!" Ritsu cried on the other line. With out saying a word, Hiro hung up the phone and called a different number

"Hi?" a voice asked

"Kureno, you are my last hope, please what gift should I get Kisa?" Hiro said

"Um, I don't know, what would Akito want me to say?" Kureno asked

"I don't know this is your opinion" Hiro explained

"OK um, I got it! An action figure of Akito!" Kureno yelled. Then Hiro hung up the phone

"NO ONE WILL HELP ME!" Hiro yelled

"Um, maybe I could be of some assistance?" Thoru asked

"What do you know you little no-body, you can't get a good idea if it kicked you in the leg" Hiro yelled

"How about a stuffed sheep, or a locket?" Thoru suggested

_That's a good idea! _Hiro thought "Fine but if she hates it I'm going to kill you!" Hiro said

"EEP!" Thoru squeaked

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone shouted.

"Hey Kisa, I got this for you" Hiro said to Kisa as he handed her a box.

"Thank you" Kisa blushed as he pulled the box open

"AH!" Kisa said as she lifted the stuffed sheep out of the box "It's so cute! And-!" Kisa's eyes brightened as she unhooked the locket from the sheep's neck "It's pretty! Thank you Hiro!" Kisa smiled "Now my gift for you!" Kisa leaned into Hiro and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Well, I hope you enjoyed my first story!


End file.
